Greatest Treasure
by clarissam
Summary: "Family is the most important thing in the world." AU. Regina and Daniel's dreamed life.


I'm really grateful to Magdalena who helped me corrected this story. Your advices are priceless, much love honey! Also big hugs for Catherine who encourages me to write more :) And here we are, for you another fluffy story. I hope you like it. xoxo

Inspired by Dream Of Flying - Brian Crain

* * *

"Family is the most important thing in the world."

"Daniel could you please stop cuddling her?" Regina snapped at her husband, but a gentle smile appeared on her face.

"Oh darling… That's what I am for!" He was teasing his wife and she knew it. "Well, if that's what you wish for..." Daniel smiled back at her widely.

"It is! She's already a little devil!" She replied as a delicate grin appeared on her face once again. "I don't want to think what she will be like in a few years!" She reached to her husband's hand and a melodious laugh escaped her mouth.

A little girl, not older than four years old, raised her head to watch her parents.

"Mommy please, can I go with daddy? I wanna watch horses and help him to feed them. Please mommy, please?" She looked at Regina with puppy dog eyes.

This child was so smart and Regina couldn't stop herself from taking her little girl in her arms. She hesitated for a moment and then turned her head to Daniel.

"Well, how about we all go to the stables and daddy will feed the horses?" She put down the brown haired girl back on the ground. Her back was starting to hurt very quickly these days and holding her little girl any longer than a few moments was a great effort for her. "And then you can help your dad but you have to be very careful, are we clear about it?" She looked at her daughter relentlessly.

"Yes, mommy! And then we'll make dinner for daddy, yes?" The little girl cried in excitement, bouncing at the same time, her eyes filled with pure joy.

"Of course, dear." Regina's eyes lit up as she glanced at her little girl.

"Well…" Daniel spun his wife towards himself so he could take her face in his hands. Then he took a glimpse at their daughter, still holding Regina in his grip. "Ok Clarissa, you can go to the stables now." He smiled as she twirled and ran straight towards the barn on the top of the hill. "Just be careful, princess and wait for us outside!" He added as he was watching his daughter's long hair waving in the wind.

"Now…" He turned his gaze back to Regina. "I want you to promise me you'll get more rest from now on." He slowly placed a gentle kiss on her delicate rosy lips. "Because if you don't..." Daniel lowered his voice and kissed her again, a little harder this time. "I'll make you do this for the baby's sake anyway." He moved his hands from her face down to her rounded belly.

Regina looked in his bright blue eyes. "Yes, I think I need to slow down a little." She raised her head so she could reach his lips with hers and return the kiss.

Daniel could feel a warm wave radiating all over his body as he felt her soft lips cover his mouth. He loved kissing her, it was an incredible feeling.

"Mommy! Daddy! Hurry up!" They slowly parted as their daughter's voice reached their ears and strolled up to the hill where their little princess stood in front of the stables.

"I think Callisto is really hungry!" Clarissa explained to her parents.

"I think you're right, pumpkin." Daniel rubbed his daughter soft hair and looked at black stallion with a white star on his forehead. The horse shook his head and whined melodiously.

"Come on baby. You know what we need to feed the horses with, don't you?" Daniel lowered himself to the level of Clarissa's eyes.

"Uh huh" The girl nodded her head. "Horses eat grain and hay. So we need to feed our horses with them." She smiled as her father confirmed her words.

"You're a very clever girl." Daniel kissed his daughter forehead and turned his gaze to Regina who was watching the whole scene from the place where she was standing.

"And during this, your mommy will be standing right there where she is. Because she can't get overtired anymore."

"I know daddy! Mommy's carrying my little brother and that's why I need to help you in the stables!" Daniel watched their four year old and couldn't help but smile at her self-confidence.

Regina furrowed her brow at the little girl's words." And how do you know that you'll have a brother and not a sister?" She asked giving her husband a knowing smile.

"I just know mommy." The girl explained with a serious look on her face. "You don't?" She added as if it was obvious that in not long period of time she'll have a little brother.

Both parents laughed at their daughter's answer. Regina walked up to her husband and daughter and gave the little girl a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"You're my greatest treasure and I love you like nobody in the world, my sweet little girl." Clarissa's eyes shone bright, her dark brown orbs just like her mother's.

"I love you too, mommy. And daddy don't worry. I love you as much as I love mommy." Small hands wrapped around Regina's leg as her little girl hugged it tightly. All of a sudden Regina gasped, but not because of the hug. It was the baby inside of her that kicked for the very first time. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I think the baby wants to say hello." Regina said softly as she looked at her daughter's surprised face.


End file.
